


No Longer Misunderstood - Alternate Ending

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I actually did this ending first, M/M, Pregnant Dream, Protective Fundy, The death is at the very end, but I changed it because I really wanted to tie up that two part oneshot, but if you want the darker ending then take it, fundywastaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Similar to the first version, but this time Fundy takes a different approach to the situation
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 327





	No Longer Misunderstood - Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is the same, it changes around halfway through the story

Fundy entered The Nether with Dream still tightly latching onto him. He took another pearl and threw it somewhere safe. It was the right choice since when Fundy looked over, Techno walked through the portal. He looked more bloodthirsty than ever. Fundy saw him act weird when they were in Pogtopia. Whatever was up with him, seeing his brother’s son betray them again probably didn’t help. 

Fundy ran behind a wall and set Dream down, who immediately started writhing in pain. He knew Techno was hunting them down, so he tried not to make any noise. Fundy quickly made a small hole in the netherrack and pulled himself and his fiance in it to hide. Dream still laid down on his back as Fundy put netherrack back down to hide them. 

Dream watched as Fundy pulled out a torch to put up. He gently grabbed at Fundy’s collar to pull him down. Fundy looked down and got on top of his fiance, gently holding him. Fundy started nuzzling his neck, holding his hands. Dream tightly grabbed Fundy’s hands, panting heavily, though trying to stay quiet. 

“Fundy I’m going to need to tap out for a second to focus on this. Would you mind talking to the other thing living here?” Dream asked. Fundy looked up at the mask and shook his head. Dream’s dreamon seemed to be nice to him, it’d be nice to actually talk to them. Maybe that would calm his nerves from the stress of having someone hunting him and his pregnant fiance.

“Hey,” Fundy turned his attention back to the mask, a new voice coming from it. It was a bit different from Dream’s, it also had a static sound to it. Fundy looked at their body, they were shaking.

“Are you good?” Fundy asked. The dreamon seemed almost shocked at being asked that question. 

“Not really, I’m probably doing better than Dream though,” The dreamon responded. Fundy looked worried, both for his fiance and for the other inhabitant of his body, “At least he’s not screaming on the outside where Techno can hear.”

“I guess that is a positive,” Fundy said. He felt the dreamon gently squeeze his hands for a second. 

“Since I have the chance to talk to you, would you mind naming me?” The dreamon asked. Fundy looked at him curiously, “When you brought Dream back, you technically ‘tamed’ me. So you get the right to name me.”

“You don’t have a name?” Fundy asked. They were just a mask, but it was odd that they didn’t give themself one.

“People just called me a dreamon or a monster for the last few hundred years,” The dreamon answered. Fundy felt a bit guilty hearing that, “Dream doesn’t really know what to call me either, it was only until recently he started calling himself something other than his name when he was human.”

Fundy looked at the mask. Looks like there were a lot of things in their past that they kept hidden. He really wanted to learn more about both of them. First though, he should probably name the dreamon. Fundy was kind of at a loss when it came to it, but he couldn’t just say that he had no idea either. 

All three suddenly heard the sound of hooves hitting the ground. Fundy’s tail reflexively went in front of Dream’s body, which stopped shaking, getting deathly still. Fundy let go Dream’s hands slightly and clawed at the netherrack ground. Dream and his dreamon watched as Fundy’s ears twitch as he listened to something only he could hear at this point. He faced in a direction for a couple moments, then looked down at his fiances. Fundy softly put a hand on the side of the mask, then on their stomach.

“I think I have an idea for your name.”

Technoblade walked around searching for the two traitors. It wasn’t just about the killing that hybrids need to live anymore. Tommy may not want them dead after betraying everyone, but Techno wasn’t in the mood for mercy anymore. He knew they were somewhere near here, he just needed to find out where. 

Techno heard a noise to the side of him, but there was nothing there. One of them knows he’s there. Techno walked around some more, passing a point he already had. He did hear something around this area. Looking around once more, the piglin pulled out his pickaxe and swung it at a wall. There was something behind it, it was Dream, who was sleeping. Techno pulled out his sword, but then he noticed something.

Dream held a small fox in his arms, it wasn’t just small though, it was a baby. Then it clicked. Dream was the most powerful person on this server, but when they fought, he was weak. Techno didn’t care for it at the time, but when he first fell, his instinct reaction was to grab his stomach. When Dream fell the second time, he called for Fundy using a random word. It was a codeword. Now he was asleep with a baby fox, and Fundy was gone. 

Techno jumped as he heard another sound, then he got hit back with an axe swing. He got cut on his shoulder again, this time it was deeper. Techno looked up, seeing Fundy holding a sharp netherite axe. He was near the ground, in front of Dream. His gaze never broke from Techno, the bloodlust Techno had now was in Fundy. Techno’s sword fell in front of Fundy. He tried to get it, only for Fundy to stand up and step in front of it, and start walking to the piglin. 

Techno looked at him and noticed an added accessory. On the side of Fundy’s head was Dream’s mask. As Fundy got closer, he could hear Dream’s voice faintly whispering something. Along with it was a voice Techno vaguely recognized. That voice meant death everywhere that mask had been. And now they were telling Fundy to kill.

The piglin backed into a wall, he couldn’t run, not with that dreamon here. Running away from it would be a fate worse than death, at least Fundy would offer the piglin a more painless death. Techno looked at the body Dream once had, he noticed how still it was. Looks like he found a new body in Fundy. Then he looked at the small fox moving slightly in its arms. 

Techno’s eyes finally met Fundy’s, his brother’s former son showing no mercy in his eyes. He was like his family, if only he wanted to be a part of it. Wilbur was definitely going to regret treating his son the way he did, now Techno has to pay for it.

“You really are a traitor,” Techno mumbled. Fundy stopped right in front of him, sighing as he lifted the axe up, ready to swing it down on the piglin. 

“I just found a new family,” Fundy said, his voice had a static sound to it, “I only want to make sure it’s safe.”

.

.

Technoblade was slain by ItsFundy using [Lucid]

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
